


I DARE YOU

by setflowers13



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setflowers13/pseuds/setflowers13
Summary: Jake and Amy play the "I Dare You" game after some drinks and well.. has to happen what has to happen





	I DARE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Please is extremely important to comment what do you think about my works. Thank you

" _I dare you to buy me a whiskey_ " Jake said as he sat at Shaw's table. Amy angry came back with the whiskey Jake had asked.

 _"I dare you to yell at everyone in this bar that you're into me_ " said drunk Amy.

Jake stared at her for a few seconds and mocked, stood in his chair, took a deep breath and said

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I need everyone's attention for something super insignificant and perhaps the most embarrassing thing I ever did in my life. I. Like. Amy."_

After receiving attention from some people, he sat down again and she gave a silly smile.  
They both sipped their drinks while talking about work matters.

 _"I really can't believe you thought it would be a good idea to jump from such a height without any kind of protection_." Amy said as she laughed.

" _I'm reckless, arrest me_." he replied with a smile.  
" _Well, I should. You're so stupid"_

Amy was already in her fourth beer when she had an idea.

" _I dare you to tell me what you really think about me_ "

Jake sipped his beer that had just arrived at the table, took a deep breath and started

_"I… I think you're one of the nicest people I've ever met"_

" _Cut the crap, Peralta. Be honest"_

 _"I'm being honest. You're nice. I like spending my time with you, you're one of the few people who laughs at my jokes, besides Charles_."

" _Most of them are good"_

Jake winked and stared at the people of the bar.

" _Did we finish the I Dare You game_?" He asked.

 _"We don't have to_ ," replied drunk Amy.

_"We can go to another level. Make it more interesting."_

" _What do you mean with 'more interesting', Peralta_?"

" _Make it dirtier"_

Amy looked him in the eye and agreed. " _Surprise me"_ she said.

 _"I will type a very erotic message and you will send it to the last person you received the message_ "

 _"I don't think that would work_."

" _Why not?"_

 _"Because the person was you_ "

Jake looked pityingly at her.

_"Can I at least show what the message would look like?"_

_"Why don't you show me how you would do it_?" she said touching his thighs

" _Wow, Santiago, no more drinks for you_ "

_"I mean it, Peralta. Come on, say you never thought about?"_

He didn't answer.  
Amy took his hand, who was still confused by what he just heard, and led him to the ladies' room.

" _This place is cleaner than my bathroom_ ," he said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

Amy got into the last bathroom box of the four there. He pulled Jake by the dark green shirt he was wearing and slammed the door.

" _Are you sure about this? We're very drunk, I don't want to do anything that can go overboard_ " he asked Amy holding her by the hips.

 _"It's all right_."

Jake kissed her tenderly, the touch of Amy's lips to his made him think about cotton candy clouds. It was a strange thought, but it was how he felt. She grabbed his belt, trying to pull the buckle off.

" _Stupid belt that doesn't want to open_ " she complained.

He laughed and helped.

" _Okay_ " he thought. " _This is about to happen. Amy Santiago is about to suck your dick_. _This is not just your imagination playing tricks._ "

Amy's tongue made him ecstatic. He couldn't believe that The Amy Santiago, the girl who had sat at the table facing him for years, was now sucking his dick.

 _"Oh yeah_ " he moaned. That sure was making them both horny " _Oh, Amy, you're so… good_ "

Amy was doing her best. Not that she was an expert or something, but she knew a few things.  
Jake's cell phone rang. It was Boyle.

" _I can't talk now, Boyle. I'm in the middle of something very important,_ " he said as he felt Amy's soft mouth moving on his already hard cock. Jake hung up the phone and apologized.

He moaned and gently pulled Amy up. He then pressed her to the wall. " _My turn_ " Jake whispered in Amy's ear.

He unbuttoned a few buttons on her t-shirt, enough so that he could hold her breasts under the lace bra that matched the pearlescent color of the shirt perfectly.  
He moved his hand down her belly and finally in her pussy.  
She rolled her eyes. She couldn't lie, that was exactly what she had wanted for a long time. Since the day Jake came back from the stakeout, since the day Teddy and she broke up, since the day Sophia and Jake had that horrible breakup. She thought about it straight.  
Jake circled her clit as she kissed Amy's neck.  
Jake inserted a finger inside Amy while he squeezed Amy's chest

" _I'm so wet, Jake_ " she said with her eyes closed.  
Seeing her like that, saying her name so erotically, made Jake's desire grow stronger and faster. He then put one more finger and increasingly strong fingered her. Amy was scratching her back over his shirt. " _Fuck me"_ she said.

 _"Is that what you want_?" he asked

" _Yes, please"_

He first took the condom he was carrying in his wallet and quickly put it on. Then he took Amy around his neck and kissed her gently. Cotton Candy Clouds.  
Amy pulled down her pants and took off her panties. She didn't care if anyone would hear them fucking.  
Jake put his dick inside Amy and pressed her against the wall. It started slowly, but at Amy's request it sped up. The movement was so frantic that they looked like animals in heat. They both screamed with pleasure, it was like a symphony.  
Sweat dripped on Jake's face, and Amy, who looked deep into his eyes, helped wipe it off.

" _Harder_ " she demanded

They looked at each other so in love, as if they had been together for years.

 _"Oh fuck_!" Jake shouted as he came, but he wouldn't finish until he heard Amy scream with pleasure.  
He kept hammering her, faster and stronger and harder until she came. He smiled.  
_"Was it good_?" He asked

 _"Yes, it was_ " she answered

They kissed, but neither of them wanted to leave the bathroom. That would mean they would have to pretend it didn't happen. It would mean both would have to go to their separate ways. They didn't want that, but they should.

Before opening the door Jake took her by the arm and said " _I dare you to don't forget what happened there. This wasn't wrong and will be our little secret but please don't be like it was nothing_ "

" _Fine_." she agreed.

They kissed one last time and left.


End file.
